SONIC COLLEGE
by DOOMFIREDARKMASTER
Summary: Sonic and gang is back with an all-new story of crazy College Drama, a continuation of SONIC HIGH SCHOOL. What will happen? Is Sonic ever going to remain True BoyFriend of Amy the Hedgehog? What will happen? Read the newest and best-newest 'Sonic the Hedgehog' "SONIC HIGH SCHOOL" sequels ... "SONIC COLLEGE". Find out how insane the DRAMA is. Note- the story is not yet complete.
1. Chapter 1

**SONIC COLLEGE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

College Drama

Sonic woke up and looked at the clock so he could see the time. "7:01" said the clock. Sonic screamed and cried to god.

"I'm going to be late for college! I have to get there now or I'm going to be late!" said Sonic. Sonic put on his clothes with Sonic Speed and ran out of his room because he is fast and good at getting ready, like a rabbit giving birth because they can have like 40 babes per time so they have to be ready.

"I don't have time to eat!" said Sonic on his way out to the bus. "You'll regret this because you remember what happened last time" said Sonic's Mom to Sonic. But Sonic didn't care because although he is fast, Sonic has poor memory, because that is for elephants not hedgehogs.

"Hey! Tails and Espio wait for me!" said Sonic to Tails and Espio (who was actually Knuckles), who were waiting for the school bus.

"Wow, Sonic is late again, huh Knuckles?" said Tails to Knuckles (who is no longer a baby but still looks like Espio), who were both waiting at the bus stop.

"What do you mean 'again" said Knuckles to Tails, still waiting to a board the bus.

Tails was the only friend who remembered all there adventures in High School because he is the smartest and takes memory games like Lumosity, but Sonic is also smart too but not as much as Tails. (You can tell sonic isn't as smart because he thought Knuckles was Espio).

"I got here with time to spear!" yelled Sonic, who puffed and huffed like the Big Bad Wolf doing his first sex.

"Not only was I bad in Sonic High School, but also now in College!" said Knuckles who laughed because he was using a Marrowana on the bus, which is minor crime of the law and of morality. The bus drove and when it got at the school they all went off the bus and in the school.

All of Sonic's friends went to the same college, even though most of them weren't as smart as Sonic or especially Tails, who was really smart and won the science competition 3 years in-a-road (becuase he didn't go his first year as he helped sonic instead). At the school was Espio, Rouge, Knuckles, Knuckles Jr., Shadow, Cream, the deaf mongolian Lunch Lady, Silver, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Espio, and of course Sonic. Charmy Bee and Vector weren't there at the college because they died like a couple of fags at Sonic High School.

"We're at school now" said Tails. "Better get to class!" said Tails. Tails was right, as always. Sonic was also at school now, so he ran and he was the first one to class because he is the fastest. "All right! I'm at my favorite class, Running class,!" Said Sonic, exited because he is the best at running and always wins the Race, which was why it was his favorite class.

"Today we will not be running" said Mr. Lampster, who was cool because he taught Running Class, even though today they aren't running. Sonic was mad and sad, but wondered what they would instead be doing because they were definitely not running. Would they collect rings? Look for Chaos Emeralds? So many possumbilities.

"I hope we instead learn how to hide a body" said Shadow darkly, as he was a crime comitter. This is why everyone knew he was really bad. Shadow was in Sonic's first class.

"I hope we learn how to get our first sex!" said Knuckles Jr., who even though was not a baby anymore and is cool he still hadn't gotten his first-time sex. Knuckles Jr. was also in Sonics Class too.

"No It is Journal Day" said Mr. Lampster. Even though Sonic had bad memory talent (nonlike Tails) he knew this was bad news like last 'Journal Day'.

Everyone turned in their Journal, but Sonic was first because he is fast. There were a lot of journals because college classrooms are big like football stadiums that are for learning. The Lampster reached for a blue Journal and Sonic knew it was his, because it was the same one he wrote in from Sonic High School (named in his honer).

Mr. Lampster flipped to a random page and it was the worst one because in it he wrote about his truths of Amy. "Dear Journal, I called Espio today because he is a sex expert and I have a sex problem. Amy's vagina used to be hard when we get a nerection, but now it is loose like a ziplock bag that doesn't close. Espio says it is because my penis is too large and has been ripping a hole in her, almost like stabbing someone except with your penis. How do I (Sonic) tell the news to Amy that she needs a re-vagina construction surjery? Honestly It is like being the True BoyFriend of an old, smelly, side-ways lasagna. Also my balls are starting to itch again. I hope the Chinese doctor man calls. Love, Sonic"

"No stop reading!" shouted Sonic, but it was too late because it had all been read. All of it. Everyone in the class, which was large becasue it was College (nonlike high school), started laughing. The terrible memories of Sonic High School all came back to sonic, like a dog going back to its abusive owner. "What will I do?" said Sonic in his mind. "No, don't tell anyone!" yelled Sonic, who was embarrassed and mad but more embarrassed. No one listened because they were all laughing so hard.

Sonic ran into the hall and to his locker and screamed. "I hate everything!" said Sonic, who was just after that got a call from Sonic's Mom.

"What's wrong Sonic?" said Sonic's Mom to Sonic. "Nothing" said Sonic" said Sonic. After that Sonic hung up. Espio went up to Sonic and said "Why did you say that I am an sex expert? Now all the girls will stock me!" shouted Espio, who had already heard the news to Sonic's surprise.

Sonic was speechless. Just then after Espio came Amy who was also mad even though she was Sonic's GirlFriend, Amy. "Why did you tell everyone about my sex spot problems! Now everyone will think I'm a gay!" said Amy to Sonic. This made Sonic think about Charmy Bee, an actual gay, who died in Sonic High School. But no one cared because they all knew Charmy was a retard fag so Sonic went back to his conversation.

"I didn't mean to have people hear that, it was in my journal" said Sonic to Amy, pleading like an seagull trying to steal your ice cream. Sonic had made everyone mad and embarrassed at him, and the first day of Collge wasn't going as he hoped.

Sonic did a dance move to impress Amy, who was not impressed. They both went to the next class because it was the time to go to everyone's 2nd class. Amy and Sonic were both in the same class, that was for history of World War I (because there wasn't a world war II thanks to Sonic and Tails).

"Hey Amy, let's kiss" said Sonic to Amy. "Ok cool" said Amy respondingly, but she was still mad.

They kissed but it was a mad kiss and they tongue-fought during their kiss. Sonic wanted to have Angry Sex, but the teacher would soon be there and he would get jealous and then go home and drink gasoline, but not too much because that would be dangerous and the presentation said so.

Amy sat next to Rouge, who was thin because she no longer had babies and baby-feeding boobs. She still had the largest boobs though. Amy had big boobs also, but not as big as Rouge's.

Amy and Rouge looked back and laughed at Sonic, and Sonic thought they were talking about the sky-scraper in his pants, but they weren't. They were talking about his journal.

"Hey Rouge, I know my penis is the largest in the school, but don't get jealous no matter what Amy told you" said Sonic, thinking this would make Amy happy for him being a True BoyFriend that didn't cheat.

"Actually, Amy was telling me that you thought her sex spot was like lasageeña and that you have a balls' problem again" said Rouge to Sonic.

"Damn son" said Sonic. Wow was Sonic surprised. He didn't know what to do. College Drama is so insane to be apart of.


	2. Namgge Rotcod's Mansion Party

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Namgge Rotcod's Mansion Party**

Sonic went through the rest of the awful school day going to 3rd class, then 4th class, lunch, then to his 5th class when lunch was over, then he ran to 6th class and later 7th class, his last class. All Sonic could think about was that his life sucked, Amy and Espio hate him, and that his balls itch. Also everyone thinks he is stupid even though he is not. He felt as dark as Shadow, who was real dark, almost like a black.

Sonic got on the bus than Tails, Cream, Espio, Rouge, Knuckles and Knuckles Jr. (who are technically the same age but Knuckles is his dad), Shadow, Silver, and Mongolian Lunch Lady in that order. The road was bumpy, and the bus somehow hit every bump, not making Sonic feel any better, some even say it made him worse.

"Hey, Sonic don't feel so bad, it's a party tonight" said Tails to Sonic, who always knew what to say because he is smart and Sonic's friend.

"Oh yeah" said Sonic to Tails, "It is at the house at Spooky Cove " said Sonic, who never had been to Spooky Cove before.

When the bus got to their stop they all got off and started to walk home, but they don't live in the same house because they aren't related so they didn't go the same direction. It was the doing of God.

"How was School Sonic?" Said Sonic's Mom to Sonic, who right before that had walked into the door of his house into the kitchen.

"It was Nothing" said Sonic" said Sonic, to Sonic's Mom who was also in the kitchen with oven mitts and cooking things out.

"Ok just don't bother me I'm watching the t-v" said Sonic's Mom to Sonic with a serious mad tone.

Sonic had to get ready for the party, so he took out the Marrowana Knuckle's had given to Sonic when they were on the bus a long time in the past.

"I'll save this for a real Emergency" said Sonic to Sonic in his mind.

Sonic also had to take a piss, so he went to the toilet and took out his large (biggest in the school) penis. Sonic was still mad about the Journal and was to think about Amy, and this reminded him of how he wanted Angry sex with Amy.

From this Sonic got a Nerection that caused his pee-pee to shoot out piss very fast, like a Suicidal Bee trying to shoot out its stinger. His pee went so fast that the toilet started to tremble and the sewers started to overflow, pushing all of Sonic's poops from his life to be rushed onto the street at once. It was so bad that the neighbors all met and had a mass suicide like Jonestown. Sonic had seen a movie about it once and thought it was dumb and fag like because god isn't real.

Anyway Sonic went out to his house and met Tails, who was standing next to the still eternally broken limo outside his house from before when they went to Ghost Island for a Prom.

"Hey Tails you ready for the tonight party" said Sonic to Tails. "Oh yeah I forgot" said Tails to Sonic, even though he is smart and remembers things best.

"Let's go" said Sonic and grabbed Tails, and they got a nÜber driver because their cars aren't eternally broken like limos, and instead reliable like a terrorist is at self-killing.

Sonic and Tails went to SPooky Cove and gave the driver a blessing, but Sonic got off the car first because he is faster, but he wasn't as smart as Tails but still pretty smart and faster.

"Wow this is Spooky" said Tails to Sonic. "Yeah I think your right" said Sonic respondingly, to Tails.

Tails saw a frankenstein and Sonic saw a skeletal. They both got to the Mansion of the Party, but knew no one was there because no beer cans existed outside.

"Namgge Rotcod's mansion" said the sign, outside the mansion of the party, read by Tails becsause he is the fast reader suprisingly.

"Huh I never knew Namgge Rotcod" said Sonic to Tails who was also at Spooky Cove. "Yeah but maybe it is a private party like one with prostidudes" thought Tails to Sonic. "Ok cool" said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails went in the house, but Sonic got in first because he's fast, and saw a man in the corner of the inside of the mansion of the party.

"Who you're?" Said Sonic to the Man, who looked like someone put straw-legs on an old pineapple which was also albino.

"I'm namgge rotcod, come in" said the man, but this didn't make sense because they were already in the room of the Mansion

Tails flew forward first and was a nidiot because the trap from the sky fell on him again. "You're not Namgge Rotcod, you're Eggman" said Sonic and yelled at Eggman, finding out now that Namgge Rotcod is Doctor Eggman backwards, and it was too late. Tails was trapped in a Laser-Cage.

"Why you're here" said Sonic to Eggman and yelled "I bet you want the Marrowana, huh" said Sonic. Eggman went and laughed and went and got a jetpack fly and tried to sneak attack Sonic, but Sonic used his Sonic Speed to get away.

"I have Amy and I'm gonna do an Angry Sex with her side-ways lasagna, and youll never longer be True BoyFriend and True GirlFriend with Amy!" screamed Eggman to Sonic, sounding like a penguin with Bron-Kite-Iss that is trying to playing a Flute while sick.

"Uh - Oh" said Sonic to his mind and to god. He had to do something but what.


	3. Chapter 3: Drugs to the Rescue

CHAPTER 3

Drugs to the Rescue

Sonic was still thinking in his mind but Eggman had the jetpack still and flew at Sonic who was being a nidiot and not looking at Eggman

"Ouch" said Sonic who was attacked by the flying Eggman. "I have found six of the Ultra Chao Emeralds because I have a time machine!" said Eggman to Sonic with power in his voice and a bulge in his pants. "I only need one more and then you will never be in the True BoyFriend of Amy club!" said Eggman to Sonic who was still in the same room.

"Uh-Oh" said Sonic to his mind. His penis felt hurt and limp and small (but still the largest) of the thought of no more Amy sex. He still had to do something but what.

Sonic ran around at the speed of Sonic and went so fast he could go up the wall like a sticky foot lizard on steroids who was looking for some big-boobs lady chamelon. He jumped at the Chandeleer which was right on top Eggman.

"This is a Emergency" said Sonic to Sonic's self, so he threw his Marrowana at Eggman.

When eggman accidentally inhaled the marowanna he right then became baked like a bread Sonic's mom made for a bakery contest, which won the first prize for best bread. "Now that Eggmans stupid I can attack him!" said Sonic in his own mind, because he was pretty smart but not as smart as tails but still smarter then Eggman on Marrowana.

Eggman was so drunk on marrowana he couldn't even see sonic. "What did you put in my drink!" said Eggman but he didn't hear Sonic because he just could not with the marrowana poisoning. "Damn, I'll not get to sex Amy with anger today!" said Eggman to Sonic. "I knew Drugs would come to the rescue" said Sonic.

"I'll get you next time sonic!" yelled Eggman to Sonic. He was so angry and very high from the marrowana that so he jumped on his laser platform and left through a nother portal, but the wrong one that goes into hell. "Oh no he got away" said Sonic, but he felt dumb because Eggman got away, but he's in hell so Sonic didn't feel too dumb anyway.

"I have to get Amy said Sonic" said Sonic". He said his Sonics mind. He ran in the Mansion to find Amy's room, but on the way saw a picture of a man in the hall. "Trump 2016" said the poster in the Picture with the orange man. "Wow he must be really rich and have been in Reala State and made a bunch of money that his sons and daughter inhereted and used to make the Mansion so he probably could maybe make America and Sonic High School great again" said Sonic. But that wasnt important so SOnic kept going and found a door that said "Amy's room for Angry Sex" in Eggman hand writing.

Sonic opened the door and Amy was duck taped to the bed. She was dressed for a party but there wasn't a party, there was Eggman's sick prank trap. "Sonic I am tied to the bed help me" said Amy to Sonic. Sonic could only think about how this was the best place for the Angry Sex but he still untied Amy. Sonic saw sizzors next to the bed and he knew that Amy could escaped if she wasn't so hot and was more smart like Tails. "I love her for her boobs" thought Sonic's mind.

"Tails is still trapped but wheres the key" said Sonic to Amy. "Eggman put the key in my vagina for safe keeping" said Amy to Sonic. "Well here goes nothing" said Sonic and he put his head inbetween the lasagna vagina. "Wow Sonic you are good at this" said Amy to Sonic in an impressed way. "This is how they say thanks in Mongolia" said Sonic, and Amy understood everything. Sonic was inside Amy's sex spot and found a key. "A ha!" said Sonic to Amy's insides and he left her sex spot.

Sonic got out and they went to Tails and got Tails out and Tails was surprised. "Where was the key" said Tails to Sonic and Amy. "It was in her vagina" said Sonic, because he can reply faster in the relationship. "Oh OK Cool" said Tails to Sonic.

"Good thing we're safe but the party was terrible" said Sonic to them. "Yeah but you saved us from the Doctor Eggman" said Tails, as happy as the Principal when he finds the cure for his AIDS.

"Amy can we do the Angry sex?"" said Sonic to Amy, with a giant pool-noodle length nerection . "NO WAY!" said Amy to Sonic, because she wasn't angry at Sonic because Sonic saved them from the Eggman. They couldn't do the Angry sex when not mad.

Even though nobody cared about his itchy balls or Amy's loose growing vagina he still felt stupid. "Wow I feel pathetic like a Monkey with a broken finger when peeling a banana" thought Sonic's mind.

This is why College Drama is even more insane the SONIC HIGH SCHOOL drama.


End file.
